


成人礼

by ajicat



Series: Jaydick其他小男孩文 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: Jaydick，ABO阿卡姆桶=A罗宾桶=B罗宾翅=O警告：3P，双龙，催乳，操射，罗宾桶翅未成年※罗宾桶罗宾翅同一世界，年龄逆序，桶＞翅※阿卡姆夜翼已死亡，阿卡姆世界的桶翅两人未发展关系※为方便阅读，阿卡姆桶或称为红头罩，罗宾桶或称为杰森※有细节bug，懒得改了，请不要在意





	1. 上

杰森听到了迪克的声音，某种黏稠的、含糊的哼声，拉长的尾音微微上扬，甜得像拔丝苹果上的浓稠糖浆。

事实上他在一阵迟到的钝痛中醒来，浑身肌肉都在抖动，泛着酸麻，源自他被反剪在背后捆在一根糊了水泥的管道上，所幸对方给他的待遇还不算太糟，至少他现在能背贴墙坐着。

“啊啊……慢、慢点……呜……嗯嗯……”

他眼前是张大床，正面朝他嘴里哼哼唧唧的迪克好像看到了他，又好像没看到他，杰森笃定他们的视线已经碰到一起，下一瞬间男孩听见自己浑身血液从脚底倒灌逆流而上、冲进脑子的声音——

一根粗大的深色成人阴茎，正狠狠插进迪克张着腿朝他露出的肉洞里，用力地、猛烈地抽插顶弄着，操得迪克淫叫不停，骚得像春天的母猫——老天这个淫荡的家伙甚至没有脱下他的布满绿色鳞片的罗宾短裤，一只戴着露指手套的手拉开下面充满弹性的裆，那片薄软的布料已经被体液濡湿拧成一条，露出男孩稚嫩光滑的会阴，还有那个被大鸡巴撑开、填满、操得发红的嫩穴。

红头罩在操迪克，粗大肉棒干得小淫娃上气不接下气的又哭又叫。

自从他们掉到这个位面的世界杰森就听说了戴着头盔的阿卡姆疯子——这个疯狂世界里的他，一个有着魁梧健硕体格的成年阿尔法。

命运捉弄，还在发育期的他已经平安度过性熟阶段，是个地道的贝塔，没有气味，没有热潮烦恼，所以他此时此刻闻不到空气空气里弥漫交织着的阿尔法和欧米茄的气味——而迪克是个准欧米茄，即使离正常孩子性熟的年纪还有一年，迪克也是布鲁斯那台从没出错的体检仪器预测的欧米茄，迪克开始大吵大闹，和蝙蝠侠针锋相对，好像他才是那个最叛逆的罗宾。

最小的罗宾跑出了蝙蝠洞，离庄园远远的，杰森被提摩西打了眼色暗示，只好不情不愿跟在后面，因为日益对气味敏锐的迪克依旧无法闻出他的味道，至于布鲁斯达米安提摩西？不，那都是一群阿尔法或者假装是阿尔法的欧米茄……老天这肯定在庄园里不是秘密，只有迪基鸟这个白痴会拒绝伪装性别，这也是迪克和布鲁斯争吵的根源，结果就是他们像掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，晕头转向砸到阿卡姆骑士的脚边。

现在这个准欧米茄正被一个真正的阿尔法阴茎插入，被男人的肉棒摩擦出源源不断的淫液，滑溜溜的肉洞大开，翻出柔软的嫩肉。

“好、好棒……嗯嗯……用力……”迪克摇晃着屁股，杰森知道他韧性好，但腰扭得这么浪真让人开眼界，红头罩的阴茎来回捅迪克的小肉洞，鸡巴头抽出卡在穴口又猛地扎进去，撞进深处，又狠又重，激烈摩擦肉壁涌出的快感足够迪克爽得仰着头快后翻下去。

噗滋噗滋的水声和肉体碰撞声敲击杰森的耳膜，还有迪克该死的浪叫，体液腥膻的臭味塞满嗅觉，这间屋子里正在发生的一切融成一股邪火啃噬他的血液骨头，尽管不是信息素问题杰森也觉得自己的内裤开始有点湿。

“哦，又一个小淫蛋醒了。”

床上传来一声又轻又傲慢的嗤笑，如果杰森能动他毫不怀疑自己绝对要一拳打断那个混蛋的鼻梁。

越来越多的淫液从迪克被塞得满满的肉洞里溢出来，红头罩每一次抽出阴茎都会有一汩接一汩淫液漏出来，又被怒张的烫红龟头捣回去，拧出黏腻的声响，男人的手解开了迪克的上衣，捏住挺立起来的小肉粒挑拨拉扯，迪克不断发出呜呜的哽咽，早被操得叫喊不成字句，黏糊糊的哼声更像撒娇。

红头罩脱下了头盔，露出英俊的面目——毫无疑问，那张脸简直是五官长开了的杰森，他正一边耸腰提胯操迪克的嫩穴一边捏着迪克的小乳头揉揉扯扯，迪克的小阴茎卡在前裆里勃起，撑起明显的形状，小龟头吐出的淫液浸透出布料晕出一小块湿痕。

红头罩的脸埋在迪克身后的阴影里，这让他变得更危险，像蛰伏暗处的猛兽，锐利雪亮的祖母绿眼睛打量着醒来的杰森，男人当然注意到了这个来自另一个世界的自己因为目睹眼前的凶猛性事而硬起来的小鸡巴。

红头罩轻笑了一声，他操着迪克，话却是说给杰森的，“他是个欧米茄。”

“我、我不知道……”

杰森觉得羞愧，但他仍然控制不住自己的注意力被迪克吸引，他的眼睛忍不住看着那个滑溜溜湿漉漉吞吐男人阴茎的肉洞，看那里一圈湿红嫩肉翻起又折回，耳朵忍不住听迪克每一声喘息和呻吟，他的耳背都为此发烫，浑身溅起鸡皮疙瘩，颤栗，发痒，他的阴茎只会更加硬。

少年罗宾紧紧咬着牙，他瞪向床上那个目光挑衅的男人，对方回敬的是更嚣狂地猛烈抽送，把抓在怀里的男孩干得直发噎。

“呜……好烫……好深……啊啊……要化了！要化了！……呜呜……”

“不知道？”红头罩哼了哼，又勾起嘴角，“没关系，我们很快就会知道了。”

他动了动，什么东西从床上滚下去，在地板上摔出细微的响声，杰森勉强看到了一部分，男孩的瞳孔蓦地一缩。

一枚针筒，透明的管身里还残留有一点浅棕色的液体——

“妈的……操！你对迪基做了什么！”

红头罩没有回答他。男人握住迪克的腿弯把人抱起，粗大的阴茎从男孩的被操得阖不上的嫩穴脱出来，一大股淫液蓦地从烫软的肉洞里喷出，淋漓地洒在床单上，杰森目睹一切，喉咙里发出愤怒的咔咔声，他瞪着红头罩的每个动作，视线却总被浑身颤抖嘴里呼呼哈着喘息的迪克吸引，他的目光无法控制的黏着在迪克张开的腿间，有些黏稠的淫液正顺着那里细嫩的腿根蜿蜒流淌到赤裸的脚踝。

迪克被仰躺着放倒，红头罩依旧抓住着他的腿，提起来，让几乎已经是在哼哼啜泣的男孩屁股抬起来，腰弯折着，彻底暴露出那个还在不断往外冒水的小肉洞，迪克在颤抖，穴口也在颤抖，蠕动着仿佛在诉说那里还没有餍足。

男孩细白的小阴茎半勃着倒在腿间，微微挺立，杰森看着红头罩伸手捏住那颗湿漉漉张开尿口往外吐水的小龟头，迪克的龟头已经从包皮里褪出来，红头罩来回揉捏那里，让男孩发出更淫荡的呻吟。

迪克被翻过来，仰面头朝着杰森这边倒回床，依然弯折着腰张着腿向屋里另两个人展示他已被操得烫软潮湿的小肉洞，除此外杰森还能清楚看见他渗出汗水的发顶和发红的耳尖。

红头罩粗硬勃发的阴茎，再次插进那个不断蠕动收缩着的小小嫩穴，深色的成人鸡巴撑开填满稚嫩的肉洞，淫液噗叽噗叽被挤出来，好让那根滚烫的阿尔法大肉棒彻底占有欧米茄柔软的膣腔。男人握住男孩柔韧纤细的腰，耸动着胯激烈抽送起来，粗大的阴茎抽出一小截又狠狠捅回去，扎进更深，整根鸡巴完全插进小欧米茄的屁眼龟头绝对顶到了紧紧闭合的宫口，杰森听见迪克发出更诱人的如同几乎窒息的喘声——淫荡的小男孩几乎爽到断气，他微微张着唇，露出一丁点红艳艳的舌尖，口水无法吞咽地漏出嘴。


	2. 中

“他会成为一个彻头彻尾的欧米茄，成为一个淫荡的浪货，世界上最骚的小母狗，用他被操烂的骚洞吸出每一根插进来的鸡巴的精液。”

这就是他送的礼物，男人意有所指。杰森猜红头罩给迪克注射的是某种激素，提前激活小欧米茄即将到来的性熟期……也许还会带来某些副作用，至少在他们本来的世界里，医药科技再发达也还没有彻底解决临床药物的副作用问题。

杰森狠狠打了个冷颤，他的大脑已经克制不住去想迪克会成为可以怀孕的欧米茄，成为那种一闻到阿尔法气味就屁股发骚淫水泛滥的性爱尤物。

男人的侵犯不带任何怜悯，杰森的视线从对方脸上转开，落到迪克剧烈起伏喘息的粉嫩小奶头上，紧紧盯着那两颗早已颤巍巍立起来的小奶头，他注意到了男孩身上散发出逐渐明显的甜美香味——欧米茄信息素。

迪克双腿紧紧缠着红头罩，腰身扭动，小屁股无意识地迎合大鸡巴每一次挺入，撑满肉洞的阴茎摩擦柔嫩多汁淫液大汩大汩淌出来，水声溢满整个房间，拍打着杰森的耳膜，男孩忍不住夹紧了腿，他的身体发生了罪恶的变化……在目睹和听见他的幼弟被人插屁眼操开屁股后。

杰森因此垂下眼，强迫自己不再去看迪克，无论是迪克那两颗诱人啃咬的小奶头还是迪克吞吐男人阴茎的湿软小肉洞，但下一秒高大的阴影从他头顶投下，红头罩无声无息下了床，男人大步跨过来，腿间毫不掩饰地挺立着裹满晶莹淫水的粗长阴茎。男人一把提起杰森，拎小鸡一样把他抛上床。

现在，贝塔男孩的双手依然被反剪在背后，他勉强欠起上身仰面坐着，下体光溜溜暴露在空气里，裤子被红头罩不留情地丢到角落，无法继续掩盖他已经勃起的事实——那根同样颜色浅淡的、缺乏经验的年轻鸡巴在腿间挺立着，少量汁液吐出龟头，在微微张开的尿口上溢出一小片水光。

迪克就躺在他面前，小欧米茄的目光涣散地看着这一切，这让杰森感到更加窘迫，后者喉咙里发出愤怒又懊恼的咔咔吞气声，而年幼的欧米茄只是浑身泛红地软软躺着，张着嘴，从头到脚汗津津湿漉漉。小欧米茄双腿曲起大张，被操得阖不上的肉洞不断往外冒水，穴口一圈嫩肉被摩擦得发红微微外翻，腿间一片泥泞，成年阿尔法的鸡巴重新操进来时他只是轻轻哼了哼，扭动着调整出一个最舒服的姿势。

欧米茄酸软的小肚子里，膣腔里湿热的肉壁绞紧插进来的肉棒，细嫩的软肉蠕动着纠缠吮吸阿尔法粗壮的龟头，任凭抽插顶撞进深处，好几次红头罩的龟头顶到了迪克肥厚的宫口肉环，饥渴难耐的酸软快感瞬间发酵，男孩颤抖着扭起腰，看起来更像被死死钉在那根正剧烈摩擦搅拌膣腔的阴茎上，年长阿尔法的卵囊拍打在他臀肉上，发出清亮的啪啪响声。

红头罩握住迪克的腿根向两边掰得更开，彻底露出那片又白又嫩铺满黏液的部位，淫水和精液随着男人的抽插间带出来，半干涸时又被陆陆续续淌上新流出的液体，堆积在男孩的腹股沟里，散发出淫靡的色情感。

杰森看着这个黑暗世界的自己——这个叫红头罩的超级罪犯阿尔法、和蝙蝠侠对着干的阿卡姆骑士，他看着男人阴茎仍然插在迪克的屁股里抽动，把迪克翻过身，面朝他趴下，迪克因此趴到了杰森腿上，脑袋贴着他的腿根，汗水浸湿的发蹭着腿根，更致命的是，杰森很在意的那两颗一直没有得到抚慰的小奶头正可怜兮兮地，抵在杰森自己的腿上摩擦。

“嗯……呜……呜……嗯嗯……”

迪克发出细微的呻吟，伴着吭吭哧哧的破碎气音，听起来几乎是爽到断气，男人的鸡巴抽插顶撞着稚嫩的小小身躯，好几次——好几次迪克柔软滚烫的唇瓣轻轻擦过杰森鼓胀的卵囊，喷洒出的热息浇灌在杰森的阴茎根部，杰森的小鸡巴因此更兴奋起来，更多的汁液从尿口吐出来，甚至滴到迪克的嘴角。

“噢，”红头罩发出低沉笑声，语调充满揶揄，他一面挺动抽插阴茎，一面伸手把小欧米茄的嘴打开，手指捋动男孩湿滑柔软的舌，“小鬼，瞧，我们可爱又淫荡的小迪基鸟，现在屁股里装满了滑溜溜的淫汁，为什么不让他的嘴里也充满你的味道呢？”

杰森立刻就听懂了，他觉得自己浑身都在抖，喉咙里冒出咔咔的气音，就像被人扼住颈脖而有一个巨大的怪兽即将冲破出来——这个世界的他看着他，迪克也看着他，欧米茄的舌尖被男人两根手指挟着，偶尔伸进深处搅拌，更多口水流了出来，滴滴答答落到他腿上。

年幼欧米茄的唇红嫩柔软，他的口腔也一样红，一样柔软，一样和那温驯吮吸吞吐鸡巴的小肉洞一样湿润。

杰森想他应该拒绝，但他只是喉咙抽动着颤抖地，目不转睛看着红头罩捏住迪克的下巴，让小欧米茄含住了他勃起的阴茎——又湿又热，柔软的黏膜，立刻包裹住了他，还有那条湿淋淋的舌，灵活地缠绕上来，杰森从来没想过有一天他的欧米茄弟弟会吸他的鸡巴，像舔一根甜蜜的棒棒糖那样搅动舌头来舔他，男孩把他吞到喉咙更深的地方，杰森觉得自己已经顶到了那里不断收缩的肉壁，迪克开始摇晃脑袋吞吐他的年轻鸡巴，舌尖在他张开的精口上打转，蛊惑精液射出来。

红头罩满意地笑起来，“好孩子，现在，轮到你的奖励时间。”

年长阿尔法揩去迪克额上的汗水，抬起小欧米茄的屁股，狠狠一桶，在小欧米茄的淫荡哼哼中重重插到深处再带出来，留龟头卡在洞口又挺进去，拖出一圈红嫩湿软的肉花又猛地扎进去，最终用力撬开欧米茄的宫口肉环，插进了柔嫩多汁的子宫，让那片柔软湿热的肉嘴紧紧吮咬住自己。

“嗯嗯——”

迪克哼着，喉咙深处蓦地收紧，差点把杰森绞射出来，覆在小阿尔法龟头上的舌变得更火热，瞧瞧他现在，他的嘴里吮吸着一根阿尔法阴茎，肉洞里抽插着另一根阿尔法肉棒，把他操得又熟又软，浑身上下从里到外都湿淋淋黏糊糊。

红头罩抽动起来，他现在的姿势能把鸡巴捅进迪克身体更深处，撬开宫口的龟头微微退出又捅进去，这个被催熟的欧米茄从未被人造访过的子宫里也烫起来，比肉穴更软嫩的肉嘴蠕动着吮吸男人的阴茎，伴随着小欧米茄的淫荡呻吟，肉洞里的淫水嗞嗞被操弄捣出来，浸透床单散得四处狼藉。

红头罩俯下身，他开始舔迪克后颈那块逐渐肿胀起来的腺体，似乎随时都会咬下去，标记这个异时空的罗宾小鸟，他一手捞着迪克的腰迫使男孩保持屁股撅起接受他的阴茎，另一手摸到男孩鼓胀的胸膛，捏住一颗挺立起来的小奶头用力揉捏，小欧米茄的乳肉正逐渐涨大，被男人揉动的时候甚至会泛开酥麻。

淫荡的小坏蛋必须知道自己会变成一个真正的欧米茄。红头罩会让欧米茄男孩和他的贝塔兄弟都明白这一点。


End file.
